Maudit
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Plus de sous-sol ? Génial. Dans une nouvelle chambre ? Parfait. Avec qui ? ... On ne pouvait pas gagné à tous les coups, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous fiez pas au résumé, lisez plutôt :3 - DERNIER CHAPITRE POSTE ! 8D
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : -**_Maudit-

_**Paring **_: Eren/Jean

_**Rating **_: T pour le moment -huhu-

_**Genre **_: Romance/Humour/CRACK

**Bonjour à tous ! Première fiction sur Shingeki no Kyôjin :3 (et pas la dernière!) Je suis siiii heureuse x3 Ah si, si, vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ! :DD **

**Bref ! 8D Je vous préviens de suite, le langage, c'est du vulgaire, et Eren peut éventuellement paraître OOC. Maiiiis... Voilà quoi 8DD **

**Le deuxième chapitre -et le dernier- viendra... la semaine prochaine j'imagine ? Bah... On verra ça hein xD**

**Sur ce premier chapitre, j'ai eu un doute, je ne savais plus comment Eren appelait Ervin, donc du coup, j'ai mis Capitaine hein... (merci Mugi ~)**

**Petite dédicace à Miss Mugi', qui m'a donné un avis sur quelques passages de ce premier chapitre :3**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable -?- lecture 8DD**

* * *

« Eren, on sait à présent que tu peux te contrôler en étant Titan. On va t'assigner une chambre, plutôt que tu reste au sous-sol. En plus, cela arrange Rivaille, vu que vous serez plus apte à vous voir pour les expériences. Cela te va ? »

Le fait que Eren soit plus près de son supérieur ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment -les bleus ne partaient pas comme les blessures bon sang!- mais le fait qu'il ne soit plus obligé de dormir au sous-sol était une bonne nouvelle. Mais quelque chose clochait.

« Excusez-moi, mais les chambres ne sont-elles pas toutes occupées ?

-Ah oui. Tu partageras la chambre d'un de tes camarades de la brigade 104. Pas de soucis ?

-N-Non... Merci beaucoup !

-Remercie plutôt le corporal. Il a... « insisté » pour ça. Enfin, tu le connais à force.

-Oui... Merci encore, Capitaine Ervin ! »

Le brun parti en direction du bureau de son supérieur : autant le remercier directement. Jäger toqua, trois fois et pas plus. Sinon, Rivaille le frappait. Pourquoi ? Eren n'avait jamais compris. Peut-être était-ce dérangeant pour son supérieur ? Qui sait. Il entendit la voix fatiguée du corporal, et entra. Il fit le salut la main sur le cœur.

« Que veux-tu, gamin ?

-Je voulais vous remercier pour votre geste, corporal.

-...geste ?

-Le fait de m'avoir permis de dormir dans une chambre, et non dans une cellule au sous-sol. »

Rivaille soupira. Rien que ça ? Il venait l'emmerder au milieu de son travail pour ces futilités ? Tch. Il ne manquerait pas l'occasion de lui arracher un bras. Excessif dites-vous ? Non, nécessaire. Eren vit à l'expression ennuyée de son supérieur qu'il avait fait une connerie. Comprenant que sa vie risquait d'en pâtir, il décida de se retirer, ne demandant pas plus d'explications.

Sortant de la pièce dite « Maudite » par le bataillon d'exploration, Eren s'adossa à la porte. S'autorisant un soupir, il décida d'aller prendre quelque chose à boire. Il avait la gorge sèche ces derniers temps, et boire ne le rafraîchissait pas du tout. Une irritation peut-être ? Le brun allait partir, lorsqu'il entendit une voix désagréable dans son dos.

« Alors Eren ? On joue encore au chien-chien ? »

Jean. Même s'ils avaient réussi à collaborer pour exterminer quelques titans, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas s'encadrer. Eren se retourna vers le châtain, qui abordait un sourire... étrangement serein. Peut-être que Mikasa l'avait frappé, et que cela l'avait rendu heureux. Pff, masochiste.

« Qu'est-ce que-... »

Eren ne finit pas sa phrase. Avec Jean, il ne pourrait pas contenir sa voix, et Rivaille était à côté... Non, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Jäger prit sur lui et se concentra sur son objectif de départ : boire. N'appréciant que moyennement d'être ignoré, Jean attrapa Eren par le poignet, le forçant à se tourner vers lui. Son sourire s'était transformé en rictus haineux. Le brun sentit un sentiment de peur l'envahir, avant de devenir provocateur.

« Oh ? On n'apprécie pas d'être ignoré ? C'est pourtant tout ce que tu mérites... »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Eren avait murmuré ses paroles à l'oreille de Jean. Celui-ci était resté statufié, lâchant Jäger par la même occasion. Le brun tourna les talons, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres : il avait réussi à rabattre le caquet de l'autre con, et à ne pas déranger son supérieur. Mission accomplie, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Il avait dû boire la moitié de la bouteille d'une traite. Et il avait encore soif.

« J'irais demander à Armin de voir si quelque chose cloche... »

Eren, seul dans le petit espace utilisé pour manger, se laissa tomber sur une chaise vide. Il posa la bouteille à côté de lui, et s'étala sur la table. Il se sentait... las. Les Titans n'attaquaient plus depuis quelques jours... Il en était heureux : les gens des villes pouvaient vivre tranquillement, sans danger. Mais du coup... Il faisait le ménage toute la journée, et les rares fois où il ne le faisait pas, il se faisait battre par son supérieur. La dernière fois parce que le thé était froid. Résultat : une dent avait -encore- volée, et il avait eu mal au tibia et aux côtes pendant deux jours. Il allait finir mort sous les coups de son corporal, et non contre des titans. La belle affaire !

Alors que Jäger était en train de somnoler, la porte grinça. Suivit d'un juron. Eren était maudit.

« T'arrête un peu de me suivre, connard ?! »

Jean. Encore. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, plutôt que de lui gueuler dessus ? Eren ne répliqua même pas. Il se sentait fatigué, et ne voulait aucunement engager une bagarre. Mais apparemment, Jean n'était pas du même avis.

« J'te cause, enfoiré ! »

Le brun se contenta d'enfoncer sa tête dans ses bras, faisant face à la table. Alors qu'Eren s'attendait à une autre insulte, il fut surpris de sentir un souffle chaud contre son oreille droite.

« Eren. »

Surpris, Eren se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, la renversant, et tombant à terre. Jean, les joues un peu rosies, mais un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, l'observait. Jäger se rendit compte que ses joues étaient brûlantes, et que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il regarda Jean dans les yeux. Son souffle devint irrégulier, et il se surprenait à transpirer. Ses joues ne refroidissaient pas, et ses yeux commençaient à trouver des prétextes pour ne pas rencontrer ceux de son vis-à-vis. Machinalement, Eren mit sa main sur son front, pensant avoir de la fièvre, ou une autre connerie du genre. Mais non. Le front, contrairement aux joues, avait une chaleur acceptable.

De son côté, Jean n'en menait pas large non plus. Voir Eren dans tous ses états à cause d'un murmure, était jouissif. Mais étrangement addictif. Le châtain se surprit même à penser que le garçon en face de lui était « mignon ». Il se mit une gifle mentale. Il... délirait. Oui, c'était ça. Et puis, c'était de la faute d'Eren ! Il n'avait qu'à pas avoir ces trop grands yeux, ce corps si chétif, et ces putains de lèvres si sexy ! … Il n'allait définitivement pas bien. Pas bien du tout. En face de lui, Eren, par terre, transpirant et haletant, était juste... trop tentant.

_J'emmerde le bon sens !_ Pensa Jean.

Le châtain se rapprocha d'Eren, se mettant à sa hauteur. Les rougeurs avaient disparu des joues du plus grand, et une sourire pervers -pardon?- avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Eren l'observait, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Ses jambes étaient devenues lourdes. Il voulait se relever, mais ne pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était observer le prédateur fondre sur sa proie. La proie étant lui-même. Soudain, les deux garçon entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Jean ne bougea pas, Eren non plus -il ne pouvait pas tellement-, se contentant d'observer les deux individus qui s'étaient infiltrés dans la pièce.

« Armin ? Mikasa ? »

La voix d'Eren ne tremblait pas. Pourtant, sa gorge lui faisait mal. Une aura noire entoura Mikasa, tandis qu'Armin essayait -en vain- de la calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Eren... Jean ? »

Jean, sentant une sueur froide dans son cou, lâcha une excuse.

« Eren a été surpris de me voir. Il ne m'avait peut-être pas entendu. Alors j'allais l'aider à... se relever. … Mikasa ? Mikasa, je n'aime pas te voir avec ses yeux là... »

Armin retint Mikasa juste à temps. Un peu plus et elle aurait pu dévorer Jean vivant. Les humains aussi peuvent être effrayant... Eren, lui, ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'était-il sentit comme ça devant Jean ? Il l'avait juste soufflé dans l'oreille... Rien de plus ! Bordel ! Il se releva tant bien que mal, et sorti de la pièce en courant. Mikasa s'était calmé aussitôt, et pour une quelconque raison, Armin s'était mis à rougir. Jean, lui, voyait des étoiles. Il n'avait pas rêver, n'est-ce pas... ?

* * *

Eren courait depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures. Le dîner allait être servit. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu... Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il ralentit la cadence, avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il était à bout de souffle, mais au moins, il était calmé. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où était apporté la nourriture. Son ventre criait famine. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Mikasa et Armin. Ils avait dû voir. Et Jean... Non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non...

« Eren ? »

Merde. La dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

« C-Corporal... Un... un soucis ? »

Rivaille plissa les yeux.

« Pas de salut, gamin ? »

Eren tressaillit. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. S'empressant de mettre la main sur le cœur, Jäger eut envie de courir loin. Très loin. Heureusement qu'il avait retrouvé son calme.

« Bien. Ervin m'a dit qu'il avait oublié de te dire avec qui tu étais. »

Ah ? … Oui, c'est vrai. Eren se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, attendant une suite.

« Tu dors avec Kirschtein.

-Kir... »

Eren pâlit d'un coup. Jean. Jean Kirschtein. Oui, il était maudit. Il le savait maintenant. Le grand brun acquiesça, et salua son supérieur pour prendre congé. Il avait le moral dans les chaussettes, l'estomac dans les talons, et la tête dans les nuages. Et bien. L'avantage, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

Il arriva dans la salle à manger, et prit un bout de pain. Par chance, il ne restait que les retardataires, et donc, pas de Jean en vue. Monsieur vénérait la bouffe. Que grand bien lui face. Eren s'assit aux côtés de Reiner et Berthold, qui l'inclurent dans leur conversation.

« Eren ? On pensait que tu étais déjà passé... Un problème ?

-Non, non, pas du tout. J'étais... parti dehors, pour m'aérer la tête. Et vous ? Je pensais que vous étiez encore en exploration.

-On est rentré il y a quelques heures. Le rapport a mit plus de temps que le reste ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Eren appréciait les moments comme ceux-là. Rire, sans se soucier du lendemain, qui n'arrivera peut-être pas. Un moment où tout peut être réalisé. Un moment sacré. Reiner se leva, et demanda à Eren d'en faire autant. A côté, Berthold observait. Sans prévenir, le blond souleva Jäger dans les airs, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le brun gesticulait, prit au dépourvu.

« Dis donc, Eren... T'aurais pas maigri toi ?

-Tu trouves ?

-Ce n'est pas très étonnant... Tu ne manges pas tellement, et tu n'as pas la carrure de Reiner. Normal que tu sois léger ! »

Reiner reposa Eren à terre. Le petit brun eut un rire un peu forcé. Il salua les deux autres, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans la chambre de Jean. D'ailleurs... elle était où ? Il croisa Armin au détour d'un couloir. Le blond rougit légèrement en voyant Eren, avant de se reprendre.

« Eren... Tout va bien ?

-O-Ouais... T'en fait pas va. Ah ouais, je voulais te demander... Tu peux voir si j'ai quelque chose dans la gorge ?

-Dans la gorge ? Elle te fait mal ?

-Pas qu'elle me fait mal, mais elle est toujours sèche... J'ai beau boire, encore et encore, rien à faire.

-Ouvre, s'il te plaît. »

Eren s'exécuta. Armin regarda du mieux qu'il put, mais ne trouva rien. Le fond de la gorge n'était pas rouge, les dents étaient blanches, et l'haleine n'était pas désagréable. Armin mit une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille.

« Tu es peut-être simplement fatigué...

-... Ouai... Tu peux me dire où est la chambre de Jean ?

-Jean ?

-Le corporal m'a dit que je dormais avec lui...

-Je vois. Tu tourne à droite, là, et c'est la deuxième à gauche.

-Merci Armin ! »

Eren laissa son ami derrière lui, et emprunta le chemin indiquer. Il toqua une première fois, mais pas de réponse. Il frappa une deuxième fois, et n'ayant toujours rien, Jäger se décida à entrer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce qu'il vit le fit tourner de l'oeil un court instant. Il en était plus que sûr : il était réellement maudit.

Fin du chapitre I.

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? 8DDD /SBAAAAAF/**

**Maiiis... Bon, pardon.**

**Je trouve ça un peu court pour un premier chapitre... Et le deuxième ne devrait pas être plus long -je crois même qu'il sera plus court ._.- donc bon...**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et laissez un petit avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :3**

**Fana-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Maudit – part II

**Paring** : Eren/Jean

**Rating **: M pour ce deuxième chapitre ^^

**Genre **: Romance/Humour/CRACK

**Warning **: Je vous préviens de suite : **le M n'est pas fait pour rien **! Donc... âmes sensibles, oust !

* * *

Chapitre II

* * *

_Il toqua une première fois, mais pas de réponse. Il frappa une deuxième fois, et n'ayant toujours rien, Jäger se décida à entrer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce qu'il vit le fit tourner de l'oeil un court instant. Il en était plus que sûr : il était réellement maudit._

Devant lui, Jean, fraichement sorti de la douche, se déambulait en serviette dans sa chambre. Voyant Eren, rouge, se mit lui aussi à rougir, avant de se reprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma piaule ?!

-J-Je... »

Le brun avait quelques difficultés techniques. Pour être plus clair, il avait une érection. Eren essaya de cacher tant bien que mal sa situation, mais trop tard : les petites étoiles étaient revenues pour Jean. Sûr de lui, le châtain s'approcha du garçon, nullement embarrassé. Il se sentait... bizarre. Dans un situation comme ça, il aurait engueulé la personne, et l'aurait virée de sa chambre. Mais Eren... Eren Jäger était... spécial. Et il le savait depuis le début.

« J-Jean... Ecoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois... ! »

Kirschtein prit la main du brun qui cachait une étonnante érection. Un petit sourire vint titiller les lèvres de Jean.

« Pas ce que je crois ? Pourtant, cela semble assez... »

Il se rapprocha de l'oreille droite du brun.

« ...explicite. »

Eren perdit la raison. Il prit violemment le col du châtain, et l'embrassa fouguesement. Jean, n'appréciant pas qu'Eren mène la danse, se sépara de lui, pour mieux savourer ces lèvres si pulpeuses. Le brun se retrouva contre la porte, avec son prédateur qui commençait à prendre son pied. Si avec UN baiser il était dans cet état... Et bien, cela promettait pour la suite.

Jean guida Eren vers le lit, où il le posa dans aucune douceur. Sans quitter les lèvres charnues du brunet, Kirschtein enleva les vêtement d'Eren. Il n'avait qu'une serviette, alors l'enlever ne serait pas difficile. Mais l'autre con s'était ramené avec tout son attirail ! Il aurait pas pu venir à poil ?!

Jean eut un moment de solitude. Donc... Il espérait que Eren vienne à lui ? Dans sa chambre ? Au pire, il verrait ça après. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réfléchir. Déjà qu'il avait du mal en combat, alors en dehors... Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il parle !

Eren, en dessous, se posait pas mal de questions. Pourquoi Jean avait arrêter de le toucher ? Pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite ? Et surtout... comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir que Jean était aussi... séduisant ? Jäger attrapa le col de son vis-à-vis une seconde fois, et recommença à l'embrasser. C'est peut-être à ce moment-là que les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à ne plus penser à rien. Jean avait fait tomber sa serviette, tandis qu'Eren était à présent dévêtu. Le brun s'était allongé sur le lit, appréciant les caresses que lui prodiguait son camarade. Alors que Jean prenait le membre durcit en bouche, Eren se mit à caresser ses cheveux châtains. Ils paraissaient pailleux, mais étaient en réalité très doux. Ce simple détail embrasa le brun.

« J-Jean... ! A...arrêtes... je... je vais... Ngh ! AAH ! »

Jean redressa la tête, une vague expression de dégoût sur le visage. Eren venait de lui... sur le visage... En plus, le goût était tout bonnement ignoble ! Allant vite fait au lavabo pour se rincer la bouche, Jean revint voir Eren, qui visiblement, était encore un peu dans les vapes. « Visiblement ».

« Que-... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Jean était en dessous d'Eren, qui arborait un sourire victorieux. Le brun commença à lécher les tétons du châtain. Mais celui-ci se contenta de soupirer.

« J'suis pas une femme bordel. Je ressens rien ici. »

Jean se redressa, mettant sa verge tendue sous le nez de Jäger.

« C'est ici qui faut s'activer. »

Eren regarda vaguement Jean, avant d'effleurer le bout du membre de Kirschtein. Celui-ci poussa un petit soupir de bien être. Eren activa sa main, descendant et remontant le long de la verge. Verge qui, cela dit, était assez... imposante. Elle était si grande et si... volumineuse... Ravalant sa salive, le brun embrassa les bourses de Jean. Il les lécha, avala, suça, avant de finalement prendre en bouche le membre du châtain. On pouvait entendre de légers soupirs, et même quelques plaintes, comme quoi Eren n'allait pas assez vite. Pris d'une pulsion, Jean empoigna la tignasse d'Eren et le força à avaler son membre en entier. Les larmes vinrent vite aux yeux du plus petit, mais il ne rechigna pas.

« Kk... E-Eren... Oh... Eren, arrêtes... crois-moi... kk ! C'est pas très... b-bon... »

Mais le brun n'en fit qu'à sa tête, et continua de presser le membre dans sa bouche. Jean ne tarda pas à venir. Lorsqu'Eren se redressa, ses yeux étaient vitreux. Jean avait beaucoup de mal à se l'admettre, mais à cet instant, Eren était diablement sexy. Alors qu'il pensait avoir tout vu, l'évènement qui suivit le laissa pantois quelques secondes.

Devant lui, devant ses yeux, Eren, à califourchon sur ses hanches, se préparait. Il mettait ses doigts dans sa bouche, remplie de sperme, et se les enfonçaient droit dans son intimité, encore inviolée. Le brun gémissait. Il gémissait le nom de celui qui était avec lui, dans cette pièce. Son mal de gorge n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Alors que Eren était parfaitement préparé à recevoir son « repas », Jean eut une petite idée. Il voyait bien que le brun allait se mettre les fesses en l'air, pour se faire pénétrer, mais le châtain n'était pas de cet avis.

« Mets-la toi-même. »

Eren cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas totalement.

« Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu.

-M-Mais... Je... fais comment ? »

Il arrivait à être encore innocent avec tout ce qu'il avait fait, le connard.

« Bin... Tu t'assoie dessus ? »

Bizarrement, Jean n'en était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait. Eren s'exécuta, tremblant. Il n'était pas très rassuré, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que cela irait. Cela irait, parce que c'était lui. Parce que c'était Jean. Eren se mit accroupi, les jambes écartées, laissant une belle vue au châtain. Celui-ci siffla à la vue du petit oiseau fièrement dressé devant lui. Jäger plaça la verge de Jean à son entrée, et attendit un peu. Pendant un instant, il avait eu peur d'avoir mal. Mais après s'être fait à moitié manger par un titan, il ne pouvait pas risquer grand chose.

Doucement, il enfonça la hampe de chair en lui, serrant les dents sous la douleur. Jean aussi serrait les dents, mais pour se retenir de prendre Eren de suite, sans qu'il ne soit totalement près. Et c'était très dur. Au final, le brun était totalement assis sur les hanches de son partenaire, son sexe en lui. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur qu'il ne soit déchirer de l'intérieur. Mais Jean n'était pas de cet avis, et bougea brusquement son bassin. Eren cria. De douleur et de plaisir. Le sexe de Jean avait directement fait exploser son cœur en buttant un point en lui.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi heure que les deux garçons faisaient leur... exercice. Eren avait déjà joui plusieurs fois, mais contrairement à lui, Jean était très... endurant. Jäger manquait de s'évanouir à chaque fois que le châtain butait avec violence sa prostate. Soudain, sans prévenir, Jean éjacula en Eren. Ce dernier vit pleins d'étoiles, avant de tomber mollement sur le torse de son camarade. En une demi heure, ils avaient changé de positions un nombre incalculable de fois. Un coup Eren avait la tête dans les oreillers, les fesses en l'air, un autre coup, Jean était assis avec Eren entre ses jambes... Kirschtein vit que son amant -dieu que cela faisait bizarre!- était déjà endormis, et en fit de même, fermant lentement les yeux.

* * *

« Jean... Hey Jean... »

Hm ? D'où venait cette voix ? Le châtain tourna lentement sa tête sur sa droite, et vit un Eren, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Moui ? »

Sa voix était endormis. Il était quelle heure en même temps ? Bah, le soleil se levait juste, le ciel étant encore un peu orangé.

« Que... Qu'est-ce qu'on... a fait... cette nuit... ? »

...pardon ?

« Tu... t'en souviens pas ?

-Me fais pas peur... »

Non, il devait se foutre de sa gueule... En même temps, ce n'était peut-être pas si choquant, sachant qu'Eren avait été particulièrement soumis. Encore dans le pâté, et ne voulant pas se prendre la tête, Jean resta direct.

« On a couché ensemble. »

Jäger rougit encore plus. Mais au final, s'enfonça dans la couette. Perdant un peu ses rougeurs, il déclara :

« J't'aime, connard.

-Pareil, enculé. »

Malgré les "doux mots" ponctuant les deux déclarations, les deux fermèrent les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas que quelques personnes étaient derrière la porte, certaines rouges de gêne, d'autres avec un sourire pervers -et une avec une aura quelque peu... effrayante. Je vous laisse deviner-.

Eren aura enfin une excuse pour prendre un congé. Mais ce n'est pas dit que ce soit suffisant... Peut-être que finalement, il n'était pas si maudit que ça ?

* * *

**Voilà... Fini. Que deux chapitres, certes, mais bon ^^**

**Je prévois de poster un OS très bientôt (si je suis dans les temps, car avec la reprise...) qui sera un petit Rivaille/Eren ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu ~**


End file.
